Groovers
Groovers were a series of music videos featuring clips from children's shows on the El TV Kadsre Television Network and Banushen Media Corporation channels. They aired on ETVKK and Banushen Television in the late-1990's to mid-2000's. The successor to the videos is Toon Jukebox. 1999 * "Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit Of...)" - Lou Bega * "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" - Eiffel 65 * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MCs * "All Star" - Smash Mouth * "S Club Party" - S Club 7 * "Bring It All Back" - S Club 7 2000 * "Going Under" - Devo * "Rock DJ" - Robbie Williams * "Life Is A Rollercoaster" - Ronan Keating * "The Hamsterdance Song" - Hampton The Hampster * "Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" - The Wiggles * "F.U.N." - Spongebob and Plankton (used for SpongeBob SquarePants "F.U.N.") * "Doing the Sponge" (used for SpongeBob SquarePants ''"The Chaperone") * "Can We Fit It?" - Bob the Builder * "Texas" - Sandy Cheeks (used for ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''"Texas") 2001 * "Can't Get You Out of My Head" - Kylie Minogue * "It's Raining Men" - Geri Halliwell * "I'm Beliver" - Smash Mouth * "Don't Stop Movin" - S Club 7 * "Heaven" - DJ Sammy * "One More Time" - Daft Punk * "Signal in the Sky" - The Apples in Stereo * "Mambo No. 5" - Bob the Builder * "Pop" - NSYNC * "Uptown Girl" - Westlife * "Loop de Loop" - Ween (used for ''SpongeBob SqaurePants "Your Shoe's United") 2002 * "Murder on the Dancefloor" - Sophie Ellis-Bextor * "The Hamsterdance Song" - Hampton The Hampster (re-used for Hamtaro) * "The Ketchup Shong" - Las Ketchup * "Can't Help Falling in Love" - A*Teens * "Sk8er Boi" - Avril Lavigne * "Campfire Song Song" - SpongeBob SquarePants (used for SpongeBob SqaurePants ''"The Camping Episode") 2003 * "Birdhouse In Your Soul" - They Might Be Giants * "Jerkin' Back 'N' Forth" - Devo * "Dare to be Stupid" - "Weird Al" Yankovic * "I Want You" - Savage Garden * "Witch Doctor" - The Cartoons * "Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song)" - The Wiggles * "Hey Ya!" - OutKast 2004 * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MC's (first remake) * "Senses Working Overtime" - XTC * "You Think You're a Man" - Divine * "Doraemon - The Cat" - Yannith LeFrançois (used for ''Doraemon) * "12 Pains of Christmas" - Bob Rivers * "The Very First Christmas" - SpongeBob & Co. * "Go Santa Go" - The Wiggles * "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" - The Wiggles * "Ocean Man" - Ween * "Best Day Ever" - SpongeBob SquarePants 2005 * "People From Ibiza (Ibiza Remix)" - Sandy Marton * "Lum, the Alien Gal" - Christopher Berger (used for Urusei Yatsura) * "Witch Doctor" - The Cartoons (remake) * "Axel F" - Crazy Frog * "Freestyler" - Bomfunk MC's (second remake) * "Senses Working Overtime" - XTC (remake) * "Walkie Talkie Man" - Steriogram * "Ninja Hattori, My Friend" - Rob Tinkler (used for Ninja Hattori) * "Schnappi, Das Kleine Krokodil" - Schnappi * "Popcorn" - Crazy Frog * "Push the Button" - Sugababes * "The Mine Song" - Stingy (used for LazyTown)